SOMEONE SPECIAL(OnKey)
by AULN KEY
Summary: ONKEY)* Someone special adalh bukan mereka yang berparas cantik dengan fisik menarik yang sering dibicarakan namja-namja, tapi dia. Seseorang yang entah kenapa bisa aku cintai...siapakah someone special itu? so..check this out! jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak okkay.


Helloooooooooooooooo semuaaa :D senang akhirnya AULN KEY bisa ngepost lagi. Seperti biasa, dengan cerita menye-menye dan ONKEY as pairing yeyeyeyey. *tebar bunga bagkai* :D #digebukin X'D

Mian kalu ngga bagus, ngebosenin, typo dll.. XD

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yah dan gomawo buat yang udah ninggalin jejak di ff aku sebelumnya :* chu

No falame, no bash, no coppy tanpa ijin!

Warning : Yaoi/boy luv,suka nggak suka boleh baca

Now, lets reading chingu :3…..

…...

Tittle : Someone Special

Main Cast : Jinki and Key

Genre : Romance

Length : 1 shoot

**Cinta**

**Pengorbanan **

**Sepaket? Kurasa anak SD pun paham, toh ini zaman modern…sering mengerti apa yang sepatutnya belum mereka tahu. Bisa dibilang, mungkin cinta salah satunya..sebagai lelaki.**

.

.

Namanya Kim Kibum, tapi lebih sering di panggil Key. Kenapa? Karena seseorang yang sepesial memanggilnya begitu, dan sejak saat itu dia menyukai panggilan itu..after that, teman-temannya memanggilnya Key juga.

Ceklek

Terlihat namja dengan seragam SD nya membuka pintu sambil terengah-engah. Menyebulkan kepala dengan surai hitam lembutnya basah akibat keringat, dengan malu dan gusar mulai memasuki ruangan yang disebut kelas.

"Mi..mianhe seongsaenim. Mobil appa bocor.." menunduk takut dengan sedikit air mata menggenang di permukaan mata runcingnya.

"Ehm..ne, appa mu sudah menelfon tadi. Duduklah." Key langsung berjalan setelah berucap terimakasih.

Imut, polos, pemalu, manis dan sopan..itulah Key. Satu lagi, dia juga lumayan terkenal di SD barunya. Tentu saja karena sikapnya yang errr menggemaskan seperti anak anjing. Menggemaskan? Seperti anak anjing? Yaa…seseorang sepesial lagi jawabannya, dia yang mengatakannya.

"Aku dengar kau terlambat kelas matematika, waah sekarang tunjukan bagian mana pelajaran matematika yang tidak kau pahami." Key hanya menunduk malu dan mengeluarkan sebuah paket matematika dan alat tulisnya. Cukup! Disini dia ingin bermain, bukan belajar. Apalagi matematika. Lupakan..tujuan awalnya memang bukan bermain sih,tapi belajar..belajar…BELAJAR. Adakah sekali saja waktu untuk hanya bermain, tanpa BELAJAR MATEMATIKA eoh? meskipun itu Jinki sekalipun sebagai gurunya? Sepertinya tidak.

"Huft..akhirnya selesai juga belajanya." Merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di hamparan karpet bulu milik Jinki. Nyamaaaaan sekali..

"Heheh..kau harus rajin Key, appa mu ingin putranya lulus dengan nilai baik dan masuk SMP favorit tentunya." Namja yang lebih tua hanya berkata tenang sambil mengamati Key yang masih setia dengan lembutnya karpet ruang tengahnya. Hanya memperhatikan mata runcingnya, hidungnya, bahkan pipinya..mungkin akan menyenangkan jika bisa menyentuh daging putih nan lembut itu hehe.

"Aaaaw appo! Pipiku bisa merah Hyung!" sepertinya mencubit lebih menyenangkan.

"Hahaha..mianhe, kau itu menggemaskan. Salahkan pipimu juga." Hanya menjawab santai lalu ikut berbaring menghadap plafon, saling bercerita, bercanda sampai pembantu Key menjemput. Terkadang anak kecilpun lupa waktu. Sudah jam setengah 9, harus segera di rumah..atau namja kecil itu akan dimarahi sang appa.

Soal Jinki, namja sipit bergigi kelinci yang menginjak usia _teenagers_. Dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, Appa Key mempercayakan putranya belajar di tempat Jinki. Key sendiri yang memintanya dan tentu saja dengan persetujuan Jinki. Bukan hal sulit bagi anak kelas 2 SMP secerdas ia untuk mengajari anak SD seperti Key, toh namja kecil itu tak terlalu bodoh. Hanya…err malas.

Hari ini Key berangkat dengan bus. Appanya sedang di luar kota untuk 3 hari kedepan, hanya ada dia dan pembantu-pembantunya. Sedih, tapi cukup membahagian juga untuk si kecil ini. Dia pikir bisa sepuasya bersama Jinki. Seperti ini, berangkat bersama dengan Jinki..sangat senang.

"Ada apa Key? kau hanya diam saja dari tadi? Ehm..mianhe, aku tidak bisa meberi tumpangan berupa mobil, aku sendiri selalu berangkat dengan bus." Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal, sama sekali.

"Aniya..bukan itu Hyung. Aku senang, aku senang bisa berangkat sekolah denganmu. Aku pikir kita bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama..Appa sedang tidak di rumah, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu Hyung. Bolehkan?" Key menatap mata sipit Jinki sedikit ragu, terlihat dari suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Oh hehehe, bagaiman kalau aku menginap di rumahmu? Atau kau saja yang menginap di rumahku? Dengan begitu ita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Manis..tampan..ayolah, semua orang tahu Jinki itu MANIS dan TAMPAN! Tapi bagi Key, dengan mata yang menyipit bak bulan sabit dan deret gigi kelinci yang terbingkai seulas senyum itu..itu terlihat lebih dari sekedar MANIS dan TAMPAN. Jinki ! Kau tak sadar ada anak kecil yang sedang terpesona dengan senyummu itu eoh?

"Morning Key.." berucap lembut sambil mengamati Key yang sedang mengucek kedua mata runcingnya.

"Hehehe..morning juga Hyung. Aaaa aku senang kau masih di sini, aku pikir hanya akan menemukan guling di sampingku setelah aku bangun." Jawab Key satengah malu-malu.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu mengendap-endap pulang sebelum namja kecil ini bangun hemm hehe. Ayoo bangun, kita harus mandi, makan lalu berangkat sekolah."

"Ne..kau duluan saja Hyung." Key hanya menggulung diri didalam selimut pink nya.

"Kita mandi bersama, aku akan menggsok punggungmu Key. Anak SD sepertimu seharusnya masih di mandikan."

"Mwo?! Andwe! Aku bisa mandi sendiri!" Jinki hanya terkekeh mengamati sikap Key yang menurutnya lucu. Apakah namja kecil itu malu? Ayolah, bahkan Jinki saja tidak malu mandi bersama..toh mereka juga sesama namja kan? hehe.

Mandi bersama, menggosok punggung bergantian, makan bersama, belajar bersama, tidur bersama,berangkat sekolah bersama, saling mengucapkan selamat tidur dan senyum cerah plus malu-malu Key say sapan _morning_ membelai gendang telinganya. Wajar sekali saat perasaan kosong menghampirnya di hari ke 4. Appa nya sudah kembali dan Jinki tak harus menemani Key lagi.

"Kenapa hmm? Key? Hello? Ada yang menjahilimu di kelas eoh? Wajahmu suram sekali.." Tanya Jinki hati-hati sambil mengamati wajag manis Key. Aiiiiih..sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Aku bangun pagi..tidak ada Jinki Hyung, tidak ada yang mengucapkan _morning_ lagi." Jawab Key cemberut.

"Eh? Hanya itu? ahahaha..baiklah baiklah, aku akan menelfonmu ata sms setelah aku bangun pagi dan mengucapkan _morning_." Kemudian mereka saling melempar senyum.

**Aku mulai menyukaimu **

**Merindukan lucunya kedipan matamu di pagi hari**

**Suara ngantukmu yang berkata **_**morning juga Hyung**_**, aku menyukainya**

**Sangat menyukainya**

**Dan aku sangat menikmatinya**

**Hari-hariku bersamamu**

Lembutnya suara biola mengalun lembut seiring hembusan angin di sore hari. Key menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan meresapi setiap suara dari gesekan senar biola milik Jinki. Hening, hanya alunan nada lembut yang indah.

*Jinki Pov

Sunset..bukankah ini romantis? Ya, selama kau menikmatinya bersama _someone special_. Bagaiman denganku? Hehehe..ini special, karena _someone_ itu disini.

Aku melihatnya menutup kedua mata runcingnya sambil tersenyum mendengar alunan dari biola yang aku mainkan. Sesekali menggoyangkan kepalanya seirama dengan nada. Tidakkah itu menggemaskan? Tidakkah itu…cantik? Arghhh mari katakan kalau aku gila.

Aku, Lee Jinki bukan lagi remaja kelas 2 SMP dan namja di depanku ini, bukan lagi Kim Kibum alias Key anak kelas 6 SD. Kami sudah lebih besar dari itu, aku baru saja lulus kuliyah. Sedangkan Key masih menjadi seorang mahasiswa, 2 tingkat di bawahku.

Ngomong-ngomong soal _sunset_, sekarang kami menikmati hadiah kelulusanku dari Appa dan Eomma..di Bali. Terimakasih karena Tuhan berbaik hati memberiku otak cerdas dan keluarga yang baik sehingga dengan nilai _cum laude_ , sampailah aku di sini. Key? aku yang dengan paksa mengajaknya kemari, bukan dengan kata-kata manja dan rengekan-rengekan seperti yang sering Key lakukan tentu saja.

"Waaah..aku merasa sangat beruntung Hyung." kata Key sambil melihat matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

"Wae?"

"Sejak aku pindah rumah, kau adalah teman pertamaku. Kau selalu berbaik hati mengajri aku matematika..bahkan ketika SMA pun, kau juga bersedia mengajari aku. Terkadang aku bermimpi bagaimana Jinki kecil berkata _morning_ pada Key kecil seperti saat kita tidur bersama dulu. Terkadang hanya mendengar_ morning_ lewat telfon tidaklah cukup.."

"Begitu?" kataku memandang wajahnya.

"Heemm, aku bahagia ketika satu SMP dan SMA denganmu Hyung hehe. Tapi sayangnya kita berpisah saat kau harus melanjutkan _study_ mu di Australia. Aku sering merindukan suaramu di pagi hari saat berkata _morning ._ "

"Jangan khawatir lagi ne..mulai sekarang aku akan selalu menelfonmu di pagi hari, seperti dulu. Okay?" kuusap rambut hitamnya, kebiasaanku dulu ketika SMP dan SMA dan namja di depanku ini hanya akan tersenyum sambil menunduk. Oh..aku juga sangat sangat sangat merindukan masa-masa denganmu Key.

"Ini hari ke empat kita banyak mengunjungi tempat-tempat baru Hyung, besok sudah pulang. Hmm..tapi aku sangat senang haha."

"Hyung, menurutmu seseorang yang mengungkapkan perasaannya saat sunset itu romantic tidak?"

"Tergantung caranya Key." namja cantik di sampingku ini hanya melongo dengan jawabanku. Aku rasa dia bingung, yah..sangat terlihat dari caranya ber ekspresi.

"His eyes his eyes make the stars look like they're not shining

His hair his hair, falls perfectly without his trying. His so beautiful..and I tell him everyday

I know I know I know when I compliment his, he wont belive me

And its so, its so sad to think that he don't see what I see

But everytime he asks me "Do I look okay?"

I say

When I see your face, theres not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing, just the way you are

And when you smile, the whole word stops and stares for a while

Cause boy you're amazing just the way you are

Cause you're amazing, just the way you are…"

"Kau mengubah liriknya Hyung, sejak kapan berubah jadi him?" tanyanya sambil menyembunyikan senyumnya. Aku rasa dia menyukainya eheheh.

"Hey Key, kau pikir kau itu yeoja?" tanyaku sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan Key dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Yaaak! Tunggu Hyung..maksudmu apa eoh?"

"Hanya menunjukkan sesuatu, tapi kau senang kan? haha.."

"Ah..biasa saja mehrong wee."

"Tapi aku melihat seseorang tersenyum malu-malu tadi.."

"Yaak siapa makasudmu! Aku tidak sepeperti itu Hyung! jangan lari kau Hyung, tunggu aku yaaak! Jinki Hyung!"

"Haha…"

Seperti biasa, hanya ada kami di dalam kamar. Key yang sedang sibuk dengan tv plus cemilan-cemilannya dan aku yang sedang sibuk memperhatikannya dari balkon.

"Kau ini polos atau apa Key? atau aku yang tidak becus mengungkapkan perasaanku heum?" menyesap hangatnya coklat dan beralih melihat bintang.

"Nanti Hyung kedinginan.." senyum itu, bahkan terasa lebih indah dari bintang-bintang. Ayolah..katakan aku sedang jatuh cinta dan orang ini mendadak gila. Aniya, selalu gila..Key hanya tersenyum manis sambil mengeratkan selimut ke tubuhku.

"Kemari…" dengan cepat aku memposisikan tubuhku persis di belakangnya. Menyelimuti tubuh kami dengan selimut..hangat.

"Begini lebih baik." Kataku mengeratkan selimut pada tubuh kami.

….

"_Morning_ Key..tidur nyenyak heum?" berkata lirih sambil merapikan poni yang menutupi matanya. Aku rasa anak ini masih tidur, hehe. Kuamati setiap lekuk wajah damai di sampingku. Memainkan jariku di sekitar pipinya yang lembut, entahlah seperti ada rasa menggelitik di perutku.

Sejak Key mencium pipiku di ulang tahunku yang ke 17, rasanya selalu ada yang menggelitik di perutku, seperti perasaan yang meluap-luap dan sangat bahagia. Apapun itu, itu selalu berhubungan dengan Key.

"Dooor!"

"Yaaak! Kau mengagetkanku saja Key. Huuft,untung Hyung mu yang tampan ini tidak ada penyakit jantung." Kataku sambil tersenyum dan menyenggol pundaknya dengan pundakku.

"Hahaha..siapa suruh melamun pagi-pagi. Seharusnya kau mandi, bukan berdiri di balkon sambil melamun Hyung. Seperti baru kehilangan pacar saja, oiya..kau kan tidak punya pacar. Eh salah..lebih tepatnya tidak pernah jatuh cinta ahahahaha. "

"…"

"Hehehe..Hyung?"

"…"

"Eungg…maaf Hyung, jangan marah ne. Aku bercanda. " Key yang tadinya tertawa mengejekku kini diam dan merasa bersalah. Perlahan membalik tubuhnya dan duduk di sampingku yang masih berdiri menghadap awan.

"Jadi menurutmu aku tipe orang seperti apa Key?" tanyaku masih sambil melihat birunya awan.

"Eh? Tent tentu saja kau orang yang baik Hyung. Kau selalu baik, kau juga mengajakku berlibur kemari. Jinki Hyung tidak pernah memukulku ketika kita bertengkar dan aku memukul lengan Jinki Hyung, Jinki Hyung juga selalu mendengarkan cerita, keluhanku. Bahkan kau juga pernah menghajar namja-namja kurang ajar yang mau menjahatiku ketika aku SMA. Kau namja yang baik Hyung..sangat baik hehe." Katanya setelah menjajarkan posisi tubuhnya. Sedikit kikikkan ketika melihat wajah polosnya berkata seperti itu sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Haha..

"Begitu ya? Tapi aku tidak merasa seperti itu.."

"Eoh? kau selalu baik padaku Hyung."

"Kau pernah melihatku mengacak-acak rambut orang lain sambil tersenyum atau tertawa senang?" tanyaku tanpa memandangnya.

"Tidak."

"Kau pernah melihatku mencium kening orang lain? Atau aku memeluk orang lain ketika ada yang menangis?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau pernah melihatku bertengkar dan berkelahi dengan namja lain, meskipun itu appaku sendiri.."

"…"

"Kau pikir bagaimana kelakuanku di Australia Key? kau memang tak melihatku seperti itu kepada orang lain, tapi bagaimana jika aku melakukan lebih dari itu dan aku tidak memberitahumu heum? Kau masih berfikir jika aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Jadi..kau melakukan itu kepada orang lain di sana? Eungh..baiklah." kata Key pelan dan mulai berjalan masuk.

"Bodoh..mana mungkin aku melakukan semua itu ke orang lain haha."

"Eh?"

"Kemari.."

Dengan wajah bingung,Key mendekatiku dan menatapku dengan serius. Lebih tepatnya campur dengan ekspresi bingung. Aku menatap kedua bola mata itu, lingkaran hitam kecoklatan dengan sudut runcing yang indah sebagai bingkainya. Menyusuri setiap lekukan wajahnya dengan mataku yang sipit. Untuk beberap detik, biarkan seperti ini.

"Hyung?" sahutnya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke depan wajahku.

"Mengacak rambut seperti ini…"

"…"

"Dan mencium kening seperti ini…"

"…"

"Aku hanya melakukannya pada satu orang…hehehe."

"…"

"Memeluk seperti ini…aku juga hanya melakukannya dengan someone special.."

"Hyung aku bingung…kau selalu melakukan itu padaku. Sekarang kau memelukku juga. Padahal kau bilang kau ingin melakukannya pada someone special. Aish..sekarang aku benar-benar merasa bodoh huh."

"Ya..kau memang bodoh, hahaha. Sana mandi, ini hari terkir kita di sini. Haha." Kataku setelah melepas pelukan dan mendorongnya masuk kamar mandi.

Jinki pov end

Malam..masih menjadi malam terindah untuk 2 orang yang saling menyimpan perasaan mereka. Bukan di dalam kamar hotel mewah sehingga bisa melihat jutaan bintang seperti biasanya, cukup di dalam pesawat dengan gumpalan awan-awan malam.

"Hyung aku mau ketoilet.."

"Ne..Eh Key, aku mau tissue..kau meletakkannya dimana eoh?"

"Di tas Hyung, ambil saja hehe.."

Mata Jinki tertarik dengan sebuah buku gambar di dalam tas Key. Tanpa basa-basi namja tampan itu mengambil dan membukanya, toh selama ini namja cantik itu selalu memberitahukan karyanya pada Jinki.

"Ini.."

Sreeet

"Kenapa semua gambarnya…"

Deg deg deg.

Seolah menanti nilai ujian, dengan tegang dan perasaan campur aduk, Jinki membuka halaman terakhir buku gambar Key. Tak ada gambar apapun, hanya beberapa kalimat..

_**Someone special..**_

_**Bukan mereka yang berparas cantik dengan fisik menarik yang sering dibicarakan namja-namja**_

_**Tapi dia,**_

_**Seseorang yang entah kenapa bisa aku cintai**_

Terlalu mengejutkan, yah..Jinki kira Key hanya menganggapnya kakak. Dengan perasaan membuncah campur kaget, Jinki segera mengembalikan buku ke tas.

"Sudah selesai urusannya di toilet?" Tanya Jinki basa basi.

"Heheh..aku ingin segera pulang dan istirahat. Aku tidak akan melupakan ini Hyung. Kau sangat sangat sangat baik. Gomawo.." Jinki hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Boleh aku bertanya Key?"

"Of course.."

"Adakah seseorang yang kau cintai?"

"Ee a ada..tapi sudahlah, good night Hyung. " jawab Key gugup lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya. Agar Jinki tak bertanya lebih jauh tentunya..

"Aku juga..ada seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Dia sangat cantik tapi dia konyol.." tanpa sadar Key membuka matanya, memandang Jinki yang dengan senyum manisnya menceritakan seseorang itu. Jangan tanya tentang perasaan Key saat ini. Hanya ingin menangis..itu saja.

"Tapi dia membuatku ragu, aku pernah berencana mengungkapkan perasaanku. Tapi aku berfikir, dia hanya menganggapku kakak. Tapi sekarang aku yakin satu hal.."

"Apa?"

"Dia juga mencintai aku. Aku..sangat bahagia, dia orang yang polos dan baik tapi aku rasa dia sangat cengeng dan tidak peka."

"Sok tahu..bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu eoh?"

"Karena seseorang itu sedang berusaha menahan air matanya.."

"…"

"Key..I Love You."

"Aissh, kau ini benar-benar Hyung. Berhenti bercanda seperti itu, menyebalkan." Namja bermata runcing itu beralih memandang jendea disampingnya.

"Special one..bukan mereka yang berparas cantik dengan fisik menarik seperti yang sering dibicarakan namja-namja. Tapi dia, seseorang yang entah kenapa bisa aku cintai.."

"Kau.." tak perduli dengan tatapan geram Key, namja sipit itu justru semakin menatapnya intens.

"Aku mencintaimu Key..aku selalu mencoba menyampaikan apa yang aku rasakan, tapi kau selalu bingung. Aku bernyanyi untukmu..memelukmu, bahkan mengajakmu kemari. Aku mencintaimu, seseorang yang entah kenapa bisa aku cintai." Perlahan jemarai Jinki menggamit jemari Key dan menciumnya lama.

"…"

"Saranghae Key..jeongmal."

"Na..nado Hyung."

Tes tes..akhirnya air mata itu jatuh,, tepat setelah si namja tampan mengecup lama kening si namja cantik.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau juga mencintaiku Key? hehe.."

"Aww, jangan mencubit pipiku Hyung. Sakit..hmm mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Jangan menangis ne, kau terharu atau apa? Kenapa menangis seperti itu eoh?" ejek Jinki melihat Key yang dengan kasar mengapus air matanya.

"Kelilipan!"

"Sejak kapan Key ku ketus ne? ehmm..kemarilah, biarkan kekasihmu ini memelukmu. Mulai sekarang kau hanya boleh menangis karena dua hal."

"Apa?"

"Bahagia dan terharu.."

"Janji ya, Jinki Hyung hanya akan membuatku menangis karena dua hal itu."

"Yaksok nae sarang. Kau hanya perlu mempercayaiku ne."

**Someone special**

**Percayalah padaku, akan cinta dan kesetiaanku**

**Dan kau hanya akan menangis karena 2 hal**

**Bahagia dan terharu**

~End~

…...

Gimana gimana reders? Maap kalok gaje ya hahaha*nyemil semen *


End file.
